CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin
CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin (aka Reborns Gundam Origin, Reborns Origin), is a transformable Innovators Mobile Suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00V compilation book. The unit is meant to be piloted by Ribbons Almark. Technology & Combat Characteristics Reborns Gundam Origin was the early design version of the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon, until the tank mode was scrapped out because of the acquired Twin Drive System data from Anew ReturnerGundam Weapons, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Compilation Book pg. 178 As the original planned design for the Reborns Gundam, which has the combined attributes from the CB-001 1 Gundam and the CBY-077 GN Cannon, this machine also includes a third tank-like form called "Reborns Tank" form. Through transforming, this machine can cover all ranges of combat, starting from close range, to middle range and up to long range combat. Additional hover units have been mounted on the GN Condensers at the elbows and on the back of the Gundam, intended for high speed movements when it transforms to tank mode. Two of the GN-Large Fin Fangs have been integrated into two GN-Buster Launchers, intended for adding range to these powerful weapons. Together with the 2 Large Fin Fangs connected to the unit, these guns add as the completing structure for the tank form's 4 long range guns.. Reborns Gundam Origin was actually completed in the CBS Celestial Being and was meant to be operated. However, after the data about the Twin Drive was acquired by the Innovators, the tank mode was viewed unnecessary and was ommited from the overall design. The name of this design has "Origin" attached to it to distinguish it from the twin drive version. Armaments ;*Egner Whip :Weapons based on the wire-grapplers used on the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Shoots out small electric wires that electrify the pilot of the enemy MS. However, this requires the pilot to be still, and one with enough stamina can easily cut the wires. Doubling as the Reborns Cannon Origin mode's hands, they can only be used in this form. ;*GN Buster Launchers :Most powerful beam weapons of the Reborns Gundam Origin. Their firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Their power-output is variable. Unlike the original Reborns, the launchers have Large GN Fin Fangs attached on both their tip to add range to its attacks. ;*Large GN Fin Fangs :These remote controlled weapons are located at the back of Reborns in Gundam mode and on the GN Buster Launchers. When deployed, these Fin Fangs have greater fire power compared to the regular GN Fangs, but are larger thus more easily destroyed. :In addition to being remote controlled weapons, the GN-Fin Fangs served many purposes in different forms of the Reborns Gundam Origin. In Gundam form, the 2 Fin Fangs served as additional verniers for added mobility. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs on its chest act as its GN Cannon Blasters. In Reborns Tank mode, all the Fin Fangs are used as 4 long range towering guns for the machine. System Features ;*Bit Control System :With Reborns Gundam Origin fitted with 4 Large GN Fin Fangs, the machine was built with operational system that can control these remote controlled weapons. Picture Gallery CG Reborns Origin Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam Origin, front view. CG Reborns Origin Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam Origin, back view. CG Reborns Origin Tank.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Tank. CG Reborns Origin Cannon.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Cannon. Reborns Gundam Origin CG.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam Origin. 38798_1424240079450_1036178421_31031421_2798507_n.jpg|HG 1/144 - Reborns Gundam Origin - B-Club - Conversion Kit B-Club Reborns Gundam Origin.jpg|HG 1/144 - Reborns Gundam Origin - B-Club - Conversion Kit Cb-0000gct-c.jpg Reborns Gundam Origin LOL4.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - HG 1/144 - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin Gundam Origin LOL5.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - HG 1/144 - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Process of Making Reborns Gundam Origin LOL5.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - HG 1/144 - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Process of Making Reborns Gundam Origin LOL7.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Cannon Reborns Gundam Origin LOL6.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - HG 1/144 - CB -0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Tank Notes *The Reborns Gundam Origin could be indended as a homage to the RX-78-2 Gundam (Gundam Mode), the RX-77-2 Guncannon (Cannon Mode), and the RX-75-4 Guntank (Tank Mode). Though the tank mode resembles the D-50C Loto. References 4486423203_b9ff21dca8.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin 4486423303_429dbe6c4b.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Cannon Reborns Gundam Origin LMAO.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Gundam Reborns Gundam Origin.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Cannon/Reborns Tank Hirame085268.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Tank Reborns Gundam Origin LOL.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Lineart/Design Reborns Gundam Origin LOL2.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - HG 1/144 - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Tank Reborns Gundam Origin LOL3.jpg|Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons - HG 1/144 - CB-0000G/C/T - Reborns Gundam Origin - Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon External Links